


𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 (𝐧.𝐣𝐦)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Idol Na Jaemin, Other, Photographs, Post-Idol, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: a gift of photographs; despite his busy schedule as an idol, Jaemin prepares an unexpected Christmas present for you.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 8





	𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 (𝐧.𝐣𝐦)

Preparing yourself a meal for tonight, you take a spoonful of the pasta you cooked and place it on a clean plate. You set aside the rest and proceeds to your living room. Luna, your pet cat, sits beside you on the couch as you turn the television on to watch the annual Christmas Festival. The show already started a few minutes ago, and you are just in time to see your boyfriend perform. Jaemin will be attending the said festival together with his partner Jeno as a sub-unit duo under their group NCT. Not being an amateur in your boyfriend’s busy schedule, you know how seldom you could see him, especially during the holidays.

“Nana’s about to perform Luna, look,” you coo at your cat who is purring because of your touch. You see Jaemin and Jeno on screen as they perform their debut song, the crowd goes wild as they yell fan chants. Sometimes you thought how luckier their fans are compared to you, they could get to see your boyfriend more than you do. But the hardships and sacrifices Jaemin had been through since his training years make you realize that he deserves everything that he has right now. You have always been proud of him, and you do your best to be the partner he needs and deserves because he makes you feel the same way, nonetheless. Being in a relationship with an idol is tough, sure. But it is all worth it because having Jaemin in your life is worth everything.

You have finished your dinner and had a few glasses of beer, one more minute and it is already Christmas. You see several artists on stage as they all count down to the last few seconds until the clock strikes 12. Closing your eyes, you wish everything for you and Jaemin to remain the same and to last longer. There is nothing you wanted more than that, and you know Jaemin wishes the same. Streaming a movie after the festival, a few minutes had just passed, and you already dozed off.

Jaemin just got home from work and sees you sleeping on the couch. He places his belongings beside to see a little box wrapped with a little red ribbon with his name on it. He takes and opens the box to see a little silver bracelet with your initials on it as little pendants. It is simple yet elegant, just like him. Jaemin stares at your sleeping figure for a while, hesitant to wake you but he knows your body will get sore the next day if he does not wake you up.

“Babe,” a soft voice comes to your senses waking you up from your deep sleep. Jaemin’s figure squatting in front of you as he brushes your arm to wake you up. “I told you not to wait for me, come let’s get you to bed,” he tells you. Taking a moment to stare at him, you see his tired eyes – still have makeup on. Clothes still have not changed, and you can see how tired he must be.

“No babe, I was watching a movie then I fell asleep. Must be because of the beer. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?” you ask as you stand up from the couch and head to the kitchen. “I cooked your favorite pasta and saved you some,” you offer him, but he stands behind you from the kitchen counter and hugs you tightly.

“I’ll just eat that tomorrow morning, let’s come to bed. I’d love to rest with you now,” he murmurs from the back of your neck as he stuffs his face on one of your shoulders. He then drags you to the bedroom as he places his bag on the floor and removes his work clothes.

“Poor you, you must have felt so drained from today. Have at least a shower please?” you tell him as you palm his face with your hands. His face drifts from his soft demeanor the moment he felt your touch as if all his fatigue were gone right away.

“I will babe. Thanks for the bracelet, I love it,” he tells you as he kisses your lips. The taste of his cherry lipstick meets your lips, and it is a warm and soft kiss. You let Jaemin go and prepare to bed before you could even do something feral, funny how he could make you go crazy with just a single gesture.

Waiting for Jaemin to finish, you silently lay in bed. Not being a greedy partner, you are expecting a Christmas present from Jaemin tonight. You know how Jaemin loves to pull surprises for you, even when you are still a new couple. Jaemin then follows you to bed as he hugs you tightly, holding you into his arms. He takes a deep sigh as he brushes your head, eyes already closed. “I saw your performance a while ago. You and Jeno looked so great, I am proud of you babe,” you tell him as he hums to your comment. “I saw the bracelet downtown a few months ago and thought of you the moment I saw it. But please don’t wear it when you’re doing some official schedules, the fans might notice,” you add, telling him just in case he forgets about your present. It is silent and Jaemin stopped brushing your head, you look up and notice your boyfriend already deep asleep. You could not help but admire his soft and beautiful face, you could not care about the gift anymore – having Jaemin with you like this is more than enough.

Morning comes fast, you wake up to see an empty bed beside you. It is just six o’clock in the morning, Jaemin must have left already to attend another festival later today. Getting out of bed, you see a strange note on your side table. A golden key sits on top of it, taking the note you see an address. Jaemin’s initial is on the note as well, it must be for you. Going to the indicated location the same day, you see a small empty building. Its walls are made of glass and the building seems empty. Trying the key on the door, it unlocks, and you go in. There is another similar note on the desk. Taking it, you see it says, ‘Merry Christmas y/n, go to your left and see what awaits you’. Following the orders of the note, you take the left route to see a hall filled with big frames of photographs. They were not just Jaemin’s random photographs from his tours, but his photographs of you. They were Jaemin’s photographs of you and your certain body parts, taken beautifully with Jaemin’s photographic skills. Each frame has a note below telling you how much he loves every inch of your body, from your eyes, nose, lips, hands, moles, and most of all – your smile. You never thought that Jaemin would use these shots in this artistic way, being awed at how he sees you. Through these photographs, you have felt Jaemin’s sincere feelings towards you. On how much he makes you feel important in his ways.


End file.
